


Crazy Together

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Masturbation, lots of fluff, lots of smut, strap-on sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9741896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: This is a continuation of The Bet (part 5 of this series, https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708290), but you don't necessarily have to read it to understand what's happening.----Alex and Maggie bet over games of pool to decide who gets to choose what they should try next in the bedroom.orthe one where Alex has to let Maggie win a game of pool once in a while





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for the three midterms I've got in the next two days. I hope it was worth it!
> 
> Please leave me comments and suggestions! :)

"What is it Danvers? That's your idea face."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"A bet? On what?"

"Well, I was thinking, that maybe on nights when we think we might like to try something like this again, we could make a bet. Since we're at the bar playing pool most night's anyways, how about whoever wins the game gets to choose what we try after?"

"Uh, yeah, I could get on board with that." Maggie replies. She knows that Alex wins almost all their games, but she's excited to find out all the things Alex wants to try.

"So, pool tomorrow?" Alex asks with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it, Danvers." Maggie replies before leaning in to kiss the smirk off Alex' s face.

\-----

For the next month Alex won every single game of pool. Not that Maggie wasn't trying to win, she really was! But Alex had great motivation to win now, since there was so much she wanted to try with Maggie, and Maggie just couldn't beat her. So for a month they tried all the things Alex wanted to.

It had started relatively tame. Alex wanted to try out the rest of the toys Maggie had in her box. First she wanted Maggie to fuck her with a strap-on. That was within the realm of things Maggie had done before. They used all three of the dildos Maggie had, Alex enjoying each one more than the last. And they did it all over Maggie's apartment. In the bed, first Maggie on top fucking Alex, then Alex on top riding Maggie. Then against the wall, Maggie holding Alex up. Bent over the side of the couch. The living room floor. The kitchen counter. Everywhere. And Alex loved it. 

The next time Alex won she wanted to be the one wearing the strap-on. Maggie had never been on the receiving end of strap-on sex before, but was willing to try it, especially with how enthusiastic Alex was about learning how to use it. And so they had a repeat of the first strap-on night. They did it anywhere and everywhere, trying as many new places and positions as they could until they were both exhausted. 

The time after that they got out the handcuffs. Alex couldn't have even imagined how much she loved being locked onto Maggie's headboard, leaving her at the mercy of her wonderful girlfriend. And when Maggie ravished her body with the vibrator, it was all she could do to not scream in pleasure. 

For the first little while Alex stuck to the toys Maggie had. But she soon became even more adventurous. 

It started when she convinced Winn to turn off the security cameras in the green room at the DEO for the night. It may have taken some threatening about hurting him with her index finger again, and an order to not ask questions.... But it worked, and Winn did as she asked. They snuck into the DEO after most of the employees had gone home for the night, but the building wasn't empty. They sparred, and Maggie let Alex teach her some new moves before pinning her to the floor and taking her there. The door wide open, the night shift wandering the halls. Clothes half off, trying to muffle each others moans so no one got suspicious. The thrill of being caught made it that much more exciting.

The next time Alex was dragging Maggie to a booth at the back of the bar. Her hand slipped down the front of Maggie's jeans, her mouth muffling Maggie's moans with kisses, trying to keep her quiet. Maggie couldn't believe they were doing this in public. Sure they were in a dark corner, but if anyone looked hard enough they would be able to figure out what they were doing. But Alex didn't relent until Maggie was coming around her fingers, trying not to draw attention to herself. 

It seemed every time Alex won their bet, she found something even crazier to try. After the bar it was in Maggie's squad car during a stake out, or Alex tied up and blindfolded on Maggie's couch, or in Kara's bathroom during game night, all of the superfriends just a room away. Maggie couldn't wait until she finally won a game so she could live out what she had planned for Alex. 

Exactly a month after they had placed their original bet, Maggie won her first game. When she realized what the date was, she called Alex out for letting her win. 

"Danvers! You totally let me win that!"

"What....? Me? Never...." Alex replied, winking at Maggie before heading for the door.

"What? Alex! Come on! You gotta let me win fair and square!" Maggie said, chasing after Alex.

"If I do that I'll never find out what you want to do, and tonight that's what I want. You're never gonna win against me, Mags."

"Fine..... but I'm making this good. Seeing as it might be my only chance..."

\----

When they got back to Maggie's place, she could hardly wait to let Alex in on what she had planned. She pushed Alex against the front door as soon as it was closed, kissing her slowly and taking off their jackets. She broke the kiss when Alex's tongue flicked along her bottom lip asking for entrance, and took Alex's hand, dragging her to her bedroom. She turned around to face Alex when they reached her bed and asked, "You'll tell me if I do something you don't like?"

"Of course, Mags!"

"Ok then..." Maggie hesitated before finding the confidence she would need for this. "Strip. Then get on the bed."

Alex did as she was told, buzzing with excitement. As much as she loved trying anything and everything she could think of, it was even more exciting to relinquish that control to Maggie.

Maggie went over to her closet and pulled out her box of sex toys. She grabbed the handcuffs and two silky strips of fabric and dropped the box to the floor. She handcuffed Alex to the headboard and asked, "Colour?"

"Still green," Alex replied, curious as to what was coming next.

Maggie tied a piece of fabric gently around each of her ankles, and then tied the other ends to her bed frame, so Alex could still move around, but her legs had to stay open. Alex was getting increasingly turned on by the second, and she wasn't able to push her thighs together to relieve any of the pressure building between them. She was lying there, tied up and naked, and Maggie was standing at the end of the bed, still fully clothed. 

"Please, Mags... I need you."

Maggie didn't respond, but instead started slowly stripping her own clothes off, putting on as much of show for Alex as she could. By the time she was undressed, she could feel her own wetness dripping onto her thighs, and could see Alex's dripping onto the sheets, Alex squirming to find some kind of relief. 

"Maggie, please, touch me... I need... I need you to touch me," Alex gasped from the bed.

"I know you do babe, but I'm not going to." Maggie replied. She grabbed her large dildo and vibrator out of the box, and then she crawled onto the end of the bed, sitting in such a way that Alex had a full view of what she was about to do. 

Alex was confused. She could see what Maggie had grabbed from the box. If she wasn't going to touch her then.... she was going to touch herself....

Maggie started thrusting the dildo into herself with one hand, slowly at first, then faster, her other hand holding the vibrator against her clit. She continued like this until she had come once, then twice. She could hear Alex begging for relief in front her, rolling her hips into the air looking for friction and finding none. When Maggie rolled into her third successive orgasm she heard what she had been waiting for. Alex squealed as her body shook and arched off the bed with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Before she could recover Maggie was on top of her, mouth attached to her nipples, two fingers thrusting into her hard, her other hand pressing against her clit. Maggie didn't stop until Alex had come twice more, each more intense than the last. When Alex's body collapsed after the third, Maggie climbed up to meet her mouth, giving her a slow, languid kiss, before uncuffing her hands and untying her feet.

"Oh my god, Maggie," Alex gasped, relaxing into the pillows behind her, "You are crazy. I love it." She smiled at Maggie. Maggie laid down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I thought you were the one who was supposed to go crazy," Maggie joked, reminding Alex of the night of their real first kiss. 

"Yeah... well... we can be crazy together."

"Mmmm" Maggie hummed in contentment.

"How did you even do that. Oh my god... You made me come without even touching me! I didn't even know that could happen..."

"Did you like it babe?"

"Like it? Hell, I loved it! I can't believe what you do to me," Alex answered, smiling up at Maggie.

"You do the same to me, Al. You make me crazy." Maggie said, gazing lovingly into Alex's eyes. 

Maggie moved to kiss Alex, but Alex spoke before she could. "As much as I'd like to go again - and we both know that is what will happen if I let you kiss me - you have exhausted me... so how about some sleep?" Alex nestled into Maggie's chest, enjoying the warm embrace around her.

"Sleep is good," Maggie replied, kissing Alex's cheek instead, and pulling her in so she could wrap her arms around her. "I lo-" Maggie stopped mid-sentence, noticing Alex had already fallen asleep in her arms. Maggie shook her head and laughed as she kissed the top of Alex's head and said, "I love you, Alex Danvers. Sleep well, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the best. Please leave me some :)
> 
> also I'm @piece-of-my-harto on tumblr if you want to send me prompts!


End file.
